Once Or Twice
by DrarryBiteMe
Summary: Harry and Draco have had an affair, and Harry's had Draco's child but Draco doesn't know, so what happens when Ariabella Potter meets Scorpius Malfoy at Hogwarts? I know this plot has been done before but I promise I will make mine different.


The blue eyed man winced when he heard the crunch of the grass beneath him. He hadn't meant to come so late, it felt like barely an hour ago that he had sent the owl... But now the sky was completely black and the moon was covered. He sighed softly as he approached the house of his childhood rival. He shut his grey eyes taking deep breaths before he knocked on the door, his eyes widening at how fast it flung open. The first thing that came to his mind was shock. Not only was Harry Potter smiling at him happily and warmly but he was also in nothing but his boxers.

"Draco! I thought you weren't coming till morning!" Harry grinned his face crinkling slightly near his amazing green eyes. Draco swallowed thickly and looked down.

"I didn't know where else I could go... My wife Astoria, she's pregnant... And I know she doesn't mean harm but she called for a divorce tonight and I just needed someone to talk to..." Draco sighed his gray eyes looking away from Harry. He looked up after a minute to see Harry smiling warmly, and without saying anything the green eyed boy pulled Draco inside his house.

"You can stay here for the night just so long as your gone by the time Hermione gets here in the morning. I've tried to tell them that we were friends before but no one would listen to me... So I guess your still a secret. Sorry Dray..." Harry sighed and glanced away from Draco for a minute before pulling him upstairs. "Draco? Do you mind if I try something?" He asked softly his green eyes suddenly serious. Draco watched as Harry subconsciously licked his lips before he nodded slowly. Harry leaned forwards cupping Draco's chin and then brushed their lips together lightly at first, then after a moment he pressed his lips a little more firmer against Draco's sighing at the relief and pleasure of finally kissing the other lad.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, right after Harry kissed him, but he soon melted into the kiss. He bit down on Harry's bottom lip lightly tugging at it then pushed his tongue into the younger man's mouth when he finally opened his mouth up for Draco. The next thing Draco new they were on Harry's bed snogging roughly and grinding against each others groins in a desperate need for friction. Harry suddenly pulled away with a gasp and tugged at Draco's jeans. "These need to come off." He panted harshly as he tried to catch his breath. Draco nodded slowly also breathing heavily as he removed his pants then he took off Harry's pants grinning like an idiot even though it wasn't very characteristic of him. "Are we really going to go all the way Potter? I'm not complaining but I think we should wait..." Draco trailed off an glanced at Harry who was pouring slightly.

"If we wait we won't ever get another chance..." He whispered softly and kissed Draco lightly. The rest of that night was a blur of passion, lust, beauty, and even though they wouldn't admit it, love and care.

Five months later:

Harry sighed as he stood up off the bed trying not to jostle his swollen stomach to much. It seems like just yesterday he and Malfoy were making love, and just that morning he had found out he was pregnant. In fact it had been quite a bit longer. And he had lost his best friend that day too. Harry was nervous that Malfoy would just leave him and theist baby, so he told Draco he hated him and never wanted to see him again. And now? Draco has a son who was born earlier that week, and Harry Potter had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. The only people who knew where he was, was Luna and her husband Neville, Hermione and Ron (with whom Harry had not spoken to in at least four months), then their was Ginny and his new house elf to replace Kreacher. This house elf, Raya, had been freed by her new owner when she did something bad and so Harry took her in hating how sad she looked ever day up at Hogwarts. Now she stayed here and helped Harry prepare for his baby to be coming soon.

"Master? Is there anything else I can get for you this morning? I know you like a cup of coffee or tea in the morning but the Doctor said no's tea for you." Raya spoke quietly in her squeaky mouse like voice. Harry shook his head and smiled. In the short time he'd had her, Raya's speech had improved tenfolds. Harry had told her that since they would have a baby here they all had to speak properly, and she was doing a pretty good job at it.

"No thank you, Raya. I was going to call up Hermione later today and see if Ron would let her go for an appointment with me. I put off finding the gender till today and I thought she would want to come." Harry smiled softly and started getting dressed his green eyes sparkling but the once always happy-go-lucky shine was missing. He slowly walked around and looked at pictures and newspaper articles as he thought of everything that had been going on his life. He didn't tell the father of the child that his baby even existed, then his best friend disowned him for being pregnant with a Malfoy... And at least he had gotten a job as a professor at Hogwarts. He would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but at least he would see Luna and Neville every day as they were also professors. He cradled his bump sadly and frowned at the thought of his child spending most their time alone. He knew that he would regret not spending more time with them, but it was more important that he had the funds to care for them by himself. And besides in eleven years his child would get to spend everyday with him. He used that thought to encourage him to get out of the house that day and go to the doctors. The moment Harry walked in he was nervous. Today he was going to find out if his bump was a Louis, or a Louise. Of course that wasn't the name he'd picked out but the gender name metaphor is what he told Hermione while he was on the phone with her.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Narcissa and I will be your nurse today." An older blonde lady smiled kindly as she entered the room. Harry grinned too, until he realized who it was.

"N-Narcissa? As in Malfoy? Oh god... Ummm. Can you please do me a favor and not mention that I was here or anything to Draco? Please... I can't bare to face him after our fight..." He trailed off hoping she would by it. "Of course." She smiled and prepped Harry with different spells. "Are you ready to see what gender your baby is?" Narcissa asked Harry, as he nodded slowly and nervously. She waved her wand delicately and grinned as a pink fog gathered over Harry's stomach. "Congrats, you'll be having a baby girl. And you'll need to make your appointment for when you want your C-Section done as well." She told Harry then left the room leaving him to his thoughts. Harry hugged his tummy lightly the name already in his head.

"You hear that Ariabella? Your grandma said you were a girl, what do you think about that sweetie?" He laughed as his daughter kicked his hands lightly. A baby girl... She would be beautiful.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so it isn't perfect yet but I hope it is at least understandable. For anyone confused Harry and Draco had sex, Harry got pregnant, Ron now hates him and he's having a girl. And I know this story has been done quite frequently but I promise I'll keep trying to make mine different from the others. And also from here on out the story will be told in first person P.O.V. unless stated otherwise. And also for the most part in the beginning it will stay in Harry's daughters P.O.V. but this story will slowly start to become a Drarry story and then there will be more point of views from Harry and Draco. Okay well let me know how you think the first chapter is :)


End file.
